Love Triangle
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Zane and Alexis are going out, but when their relationship starts to have problems, Zane goes to Syrus for help. What happens when he starts falling in love with Syrus? This story is kind of Alexisbashing! Full summary inside!


Title: Love Triangle

Summary: Zane and Alexis are going out, but when their relationship starts to have problems he goes to Syrus for help. What happens when he starts falling in love with Syrus? Read and find out! This story is kind of a Alexis-bashing so if you're an Alexis fan... I suggest you not read this.

GX - GX

Alexis and Zane were at the lighthouse one night talking and kissing every once in a while. Then they brought up the subject of Syrus' birthday, which lead to trouble.

"Hey Zane, isn't Syrus' birthday in a couple days?"

"It's tomorrow."

"Oh, right tomorrow... sorry. What are you giving him?"

"I have the present with me actually if you want to see it."

"Sure." Alexis said then Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold locket. "A locket?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Zane said as he handed her the locket then she opened it up and there were two pictures of Zane inside. One was from when he was younger and the second one was of him now.

"Oh, well... I-I'm sure Syrus will love it." She said, sounding weird.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said then started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I just want to be alone right now." She said then walked away. A minute later Zane walked off, but was headed towards the Slifer dorm instead of the Obelisk blue dorm to talk to Syrus.

-- At the Slifer Dorm --

When Zane got to the Slifer dorm he was surprised, yet happy to see that Syrus hadn't fallen asleep yet. Instead, he was on the porch steps with a sad, depressed look on his face. Zane walked up to him and when Syrus saw him his face lit up with an open mouthed smile and his eyes got back their sparkle.

"Zane." Syrus said happily as Zane took a seat next to him. "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Alexis."

"Oh." Syrus said as his face showed sadness again. "You two are still going out?"

"Yeah. Well... I don't know. I think she's kind of mad at me." Zane said. "That's why I came here. To get a little advice from you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"**You** want advice from... **me**?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I've never had a boyfr-girlfriend in my life and you want advice from **me** about how to **keep** one?"

"Yeah. So... are you going to help me, or not?"

"I-I could try."

"Good, that's **exactly** what I want to hear."

-- The next morning --

Zane walked up to the school and saw Alexis standing next to the doors. He went up to her and kissed her cheek.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked, coldly.

"I want to talk to you. Look... I'm sorry if I somehow hurt your feelings last night. I really care about you... **and** your feelings. I'll try to do better. Can you forgive me?"

"Well... okay." She agreed then they kissed and as they were Syrus came up, saw them kissing, and just walked into the school, trying to fight back his tears. Alexis opened one eye as he passed by and smirked evily against Zane's lips. _'Yeah, that's right! I've got your brother! And __**you're**__ not getting him!' _She thought then felt Zane break away from her.

"We should get to class."

"Okay." She agreed then took Zane's arm and they went into the school together.

-- With Syrus --

Syrus walked up to Jaden at his locker and smiled at his best friend.

"Oh... hey, Sy! What's up?" Jaden greeted, as he closed his locker. Then he saw Zane and Alexis pass by. "Well it looks like those two got back together after all." (a.n. Syrus had told him that Zane came to him for advice.) "It looks like you give out good advice, Sy." Jaden said then saw Syrus with tears in his eyes. "Something wrong, buddy?"

"I didn't want them to get back together." Syrus said while trying to wipe away the tears in his beautiful, child-like, silver eyes.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you, Jay. It's kind of creepy."

"Sy, you're my best friend. You **know** that you can tell me anything."

"Well... the truth is..." Syrus paused then whispered the rest in Jaden's ear. "I'm in love with, Zane." He whispered then looked away, shamefully.

"I'm happy for you, but... why is that creepy?" Jaden asked, clueless.

"It's creepy because Zane and I are brothers and I love him more then I'm supposed to."

"So it's incest. So what?"

"So what? You're not getting the fact that what I'm feeling for Zane is really, really wrong."

"Oh no, my friend I got that **right** away."

"Do you know **why** it's wrong?"

"Because of something that happened."

"It's illegal, you idiot!" Syrus said while shaking Jaden roughly. Then he noticed Zane standing behind Jaden, alone. "Oh... hi, Zane." Syrus said as a blush began to appear on his face and he let go of Jaden's jacket.

"What exactly are you doing?" Zane asked.

"Just... trying to knock some sense into Jaden."

"Yeah, about how he feels for-" He started, but was cut off when Syrus put both of his hands over his mouth.

"**Don't** say anything." Syrus said then turned Jaden around and pushed him away. "What a joker." Syrus said nervously then bit his bottom lip.

"Are you okay, Syrus? 'Cause you're acting **so** weird." Zane said.

"Me? I'm fine."

"Well... I came here to tell you something."

"What is it?" Syrus asked then Zane just moved down and hugged Syrus closely. "Z-Zane?"

"I want to thank you, Syrus."

"For what?"

"For getting Alexis and I back together."

"Please... don't mention it." Syrus said, sadly.

-- Later that day at Syrus' birthday party --

Syrus was inside his dorm room with everyone else. The only two people who weren't there were Zane and Alexis. _'Where's Zane? I was hoping he would be here. I don't really care if Alexis is here or not, but I was hoping that Zane would be.'_ Syrus thought then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Syrus said then ran for the door and opened it to see Zane standing there. "Hi Zane! I'm glad that you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Zane replied then reached into his pocket, but the locket wasn't there. _'Oh no! Where did I leave it? Wait a second... the last time I saw it was when... Alexis had it. Alexis __**has**__ it.'_ He thought. "Syrus, I'll be back as soon as I can, but I need to get something." He said then ran off to go find Alexis.

-- With Alexis --

Alexis was on the beach when Zane came running up to her.

"Oh, hi." Alexis greeted.

"Where is it, Alexis?" Zane asked, seriously.

"Where? Where is what?"

"You **know** what I'm talking about. The locket I let you see that you never gave back. The locket I was going to give to Syrus."

"Oh... **that**."

"Yeah, where is it?"

"I don't have it." She said then there was a pause.

"...What?" Zane asked, plainly.

"I don't have it."

"Where is it?"

"I gave it away."

"To who?"

"Missy."

"Alexis, you had **no** right to give it away! You didn't even have a right to take it!" Zane yelled.

"I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Yeah, you can say **that** again! We're over!" He yelled, then ran off to go find Missy.

-- Half an hour later --

Zane came back to the Slifer dorm and saw Syrus on the steps. He went up and sat down next to him.

"I'm guessing the party is over already." Zane said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I missed it, Sy. But I have something that might make it up to you." He said then reached into his pocket, pulled out the locket, and put it around Syrus' neck.

"You got this for me?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Zane! I love it!"

"Open it." Zane said. So Syrus did what he said and opened it to see the pictures that were inside.

"Thank you, Zane. I'm never going to take this off." Syrus said as he closed it and Zane chuckled.

"You're welcome, Syrus." He said, then felt Syrus hug him tightly.

"I do love it, but there's one birthday present that I really wish I got."

"What's that?"

"To hear you say that you love me?"

"I **do** love you, Syrus."

"Not **that** way." He said and Zane was confused for a minute, but then got what he meant.

"Oh, Syrus. I really **do** love you."

"Not Alexis?" Syrus asked, looking into his brother's deep, emotion filled eyes.

"Not Alexis. I love **you**." He said then kissed Syrus gently.

"I... love you too, Zane." Syrus said after they broke away. Zane just smiled warmly and kissed him again.

GX - GX

Hey peeps! That was my story! I know it must be really annoying for you people to keep reading stories about them in the **first** year. I only do this because the first year was the best! That was before everything started going all wack! Zane was still there, there wasn't a whole lot of problems! Anywho... please review! Hey, that rhymed!


End file.
